Brettonio Drabbles
by Youknowitall
Summary: This is the place where I'm gonna post all of my Brettonio Drabbles. Mostly prompts I receive and others I come up with myself. Rated T to M Some might be AU some not. Chapter 1 "Take one more step in that direction, and I will kill you!"
1. Wedding Cake

_**This is the place where I'm gonna post all of my Brettonio Short Stories. Mostly prompts I receive and others I come up with myself.**_  
 _ **Rated T to M**_  
 _ **Some might be AU some not.**_  
 _ **Chapter 1**_  
 _ **"Take one more step in that direction, and I will kill you!"**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Take one more step in that direction, and I will kill you!"

"It's just a cake Honey!" He said while stopping in his tracks.

"No, it's not just a cake, it's your sisters wedding cake, the cake I made for them."

"How'd you know I was going for the cake anyway? There is a lot more stuff in the kitchen I could have went for." Antonio said now facing his girlfriend.

"Is that really a question?" Sylvie said making some kind of grimasse that had them both laughing.

"Ok ok, I'm not gonna touch the cake I promise." He said still grinning.

"Good, now we gotta go, we have work to go to. Do you drive or should we take my car?"

"I'll drop you off and pick you up tomorrow morning, and no worries, the cake is safe."

"I love you."

"I love you to Sylvie."

End


	2. Undercover

_Chapter 2_

 **Undercover**

"Hold my hand, we have to make this look convincing!"

"This means nothing." He growled into her ear.

"Yeah I know, just do it already. This is an undercover mission not a date, I got it!"

"You should have never been in this position the first place. I can't believe Hank gave his ok on this."

"I can take care of myself, stop being an ass!" She tried to pull her hand away from his, but his grip was firm.

"Yeah, let's see about that. Honey." He said sarcastic and smiled at a couple that was about to pass by them.

"hmm." She wispered into his ear, letting her hand slip under his black tux. She noticed his muscles tense immediatly and smiled.

"Two can play this game you know!" He put his arm around her waist and gripped her ass in the process. Sylvie almost jumped but he held her firm by his side.

"Told you." He said with a smug grin all over his face.

"You're an ass!"

End


	3. Who did this to you?

**Chapter 3**

 **Prompt: "Who did this to you?"**

* * *

"Who did this to you?"

"What do you mean?" Sylvie asked looking down on herself but not finding anything out of the ordinary.

"You're nose was bleeding, there is still dry blood on your face."

"Oh that. That was nothing, believe me."

"Tell me!"

"I'm ok, really Antonio it's nothing." She stepped closer to him trying to calm him down.

"You were bleeding. That's not ok." He said holding her face between his hands, looking for other injuries.

"It was an accident at work, some homeless guy couldn't controll his anger, that's all." She kissed him softly.

"I'm gonna go there and punch him." He said between kisses.

"Are you sure? Don't you wanna take care of me first?" Sylvie said while opening her blouse, slowly button by button.

Grabbing her neck and pulling her into him even more, he didn't need to be told twice.

"God, I love you."

"hmm." She hummed into the kiss.

END


	4. Could you be happy, here, with me?

**Chapter 4**

 **Prompt :"Could you be happy, here, with me?"**

* * *

"You're gonna be ok Baby, I know it. Please just hold on a few more days."

"They're not gonna find a donor in time."

"They will. You just gotta hold on a little longer."

Antonio tried to move, but his body was hurting to much. "Who would have thought that I get shot today.?" He pressed out between his teeth.

"Don't move. You need to rest." Squeezing his hand she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Even if they find an organ in time, that means I'm stuck in this hospital for month, it isn't even sure I can walk ever again."

"Don't say that." She said stroking his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Could you be happy, here, with me?"

"Yes." The honesty that was swinging in her voice made him shut up. He knew there was no chance he could push her away, so he didn't even try.

"After this is all over, I'm gonna marry you." He wispered, not sure if she had heard him.

"And I'm gonna say yes." She wispered back.

END


	5. You don't get to pick and choose

**Chapter 5**

 **Prompt: "You don't get to pick and choose. You're stuck with me."**

* * *

"Are you going to be Antonio's date for my mom's birthday party?" Gabby asked Sylvie while driving to Molly's after shift.

"What birthday party?" She turned her head to look at her partner.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I mean it's none of my business." Gabby stottered.

They didn't speak another word and as soon as they arrived, Sylvie jumped out of the car, and was heading straight for the entrance of the bar.

"Antonio, what the hell are you doing?" She stepped between him and a girl she had never seen before, grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him to the back exit of the bar.

"Were you just asking her on a date?"

"What if I was?" He said smiling.

"I'm gonna tell you something now. I'm in love with you. And whatever reason you have to keep us a secret, I don't care, just know, you don't get to pick and choose. You're stuck with me." Sylvie remembered to breath and closed her eyes for a second, not knowing if what she said would push him away.

"I'm in love with you too. And I don't want us to be a secret anymore." Stepping closer to her he grabbed her chin softly with one hand and made her look at him.

"Sylvie Brett, would you go on a date with me? A real date. Let's say my moms birthday party, where you're gonna meet my whole family?" Searching her eyes, he saw the answer to his question before she spoke up.

"I'd love that. Yes."

"I kinda like it when you're acting all jealous!" He said before pressing his lips back on hers.

END


	6. I failed

**Chapter 6**

 **Prompt : "I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed."**

* * *

"I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed."

"I can't. I'm with someone else now."

"Please Sylvie, I'm begging you. I made a mistake."

"I can't." About to turn around and walk away, she decided against it. "I'm not a cheater. It's just not me. You told me that you couldn't be with me, that the situation you were in, wouldn't allow me in your life. You don't get to come here to the place where I work and tell me that you have feelings for me. You don't get to tell me that!" Her loud voice echoed trough the halls of 51'.

"I understand." He made an attempt to move in her direction but she stopped him by pulling up her hand.

"Don't! I don't trust myself around you." Sylvie wispered before leaving him standing there in the corridor alone.

"But I love you." He wispered, but it was to late. She had already dissapeard around the corner.

END


	7. Do you think we're bad people?

**Chapter 7**

 **Prompt: "Do you think we're bad people?"**

* * *

"I'd never think I'd break in somewhere, especially not with a man of the law." Sylvie said, swimming away from Antonio.

"Where are you going? Come back here." He said grabbing her by her right ankle, and pulling her back.

"Hey!" She shouted laughing and tried to free herself of his grip.

"Gotcha!" Pulling her into his chest, she gave up and put her legs around his waist and held onto him.

"Do you think we're bad people?"

Sylvie looked at him questioningly but couldn't find any indication that he was joking. Laughing out loud, she put her arms around his neck for more support. She was afraid to drown because laughing so hard.

"That is not funny." He growled what made her look at him.

"It kinda is." She said still smiling. "Do you really think breaking into an indoor swimming pool makes us bad people?"

"Yeah, I mean other people pay for that."

"You're to good of a person." She said placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"You're making fun of me again, aren't you?"

"Yes..." And she was back to laughing.

"Yeah, you keep laughing, let's see for how long."

She was flying through the air faster than she could have noticed. Water pulled her under, and as she was swimming back to the surface, she knew they'd have fun after all.

"Oh no, you didn't!" She said planing to push him under water whenever she had the chance.

END


	8. I'll keep you safe!

**Chapter 8**

 **Prompt: "I'll keep you safe."**

* * *

"Antonio? Is he here? I need to speak to him!" She grabbed the front desk with her hands, where Trudy Platt was standing behind, and shouted so loud, everyone was looking at her.

"Sylvie?" Trudy looked at her grimacing strangely, not knowing what was happening.

"I NEED ANTONIO!"

"Babe? What is going on? Did something happen?"

"Oh my god, thanks you are here." She let herself fall into his arms. Antonio pulled her into a tight hug, feeling her heavy breathing on his chest.

"Sylvie, what is going on?"

"Someone was following me." Taking a step back so she could look at her boyfriend she started talking. "Gabby and I, we were called to a scene in a grocery store, there was a man shot. It was the thief, the owner of the shop shot him and when I was alone with him, he made me give him my driver license." Antonio pulled her into a room opposite of Trudy's work station and closed the door behind them. "He said he'd come for me."

"You're ok now. No one is going to hurt you. You stay here at the precinct until we find him."

"You don't need to find him. He's over at Med. At least he was. But I think he was working with someone. Someone who followed me here."

"Don't worry" He took her in for another hug and wispered into her hair: "I'll keep you safe."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You don't have to, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

END


	9. Please don't cry

**Brettonio Drabble**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 **Prompt: "Please, don't cry."**

* * *

"Please don't cry."

"You can say that easily, you're not failing math class!" Tears were streaming down her face and landed on the blue blouse she wore for school today.

"The world won't end because of that. Besides, I can help you study."

"Everytime we study math together, we end up studying biology!" She said still crying but by thinking about it, she felt her mood getting better.

"Ok, Yes, you're right. Maybe you should ask Gabby for help." She climbed onto Antonio's lap and snuggled herself against his muscular chest. God, she loved that boy, no wonder she'd rather have sex with him than study that stupid subject.

"I'll ask Gabby." She said slipping a hand under his black t-shirt.

"You better." He hissed under her touch.

"Let's get home, we're in puplic."

"Now you care?" She said sticking out her tounge before jumping off of him and running away.

"You better run fast, because when I catch you.."

"You wish."

"No, you wish." She shouted over her shoulder.

END


	10. This isn't fair!

**Brettonio Drabble**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Prompt: "This isn't fair!"**

* * *

"This isn't fair!"

"Why do you get to shower first?" He said angrily, taking a look at his watch that told hîm he'd be late if he let's her win.

"You always go first, today it's my turn." She said while getting undressed behind the closed white bathroom door.

"I'm gonna be late, I only need five minutes, you need at least twenty!"

"You should have moved your ass out of bed earlier then..." Smiling, she stepped under the hot water stream. She knew how to push his buttons so well. Wispering "3..2..1.."

The door flew open and an angry Antonio stood in front of her. He pushed back the shower curtains and stepped into the shower with his boxers still on.

"Being sassy this early in the morning? What has gotten into you?"

Stroking a hand over his boxers, she could feel him harden under her touch.

"You planned this, didn't you?"

"Maybe..." Tilting her head to the side she smiled at him.

"I'm gonna wipe that smug smile off of your face." Pushing her into the wall under the hot water jet, he pressed himself into her, kissing her on her neck all the way up, until he found her lips.

He was gonna be late after all.

END


	11. I had a dream again

_**Brettonio Drabble**_

 _ **Note: This is a conversation between Gabby and Sylvie about Antonio.**_

 **Prompt: "I had a dream again."**

* * *

"You look tired?"

"I had that dream again!" Sylvie wispered into her partners ear, to make sure she wasn't heard by any of her colleagues.

"The dream?"

"Shhhhhh" Sylvie slapped Gabby on the forearm, "Not so loud! Yes, well not exactly that one, but it went in the same direction."

Gabby was smiling from ear to ear.

"Stop smiling."

"Sorry... I can't. Just tell him already."

"That I'm into him?" She made a face as if she'd seen a ghost.

Gabby's laugh got louder. "Into him huh?" She made a grimace, "Just ask him on a date. I'm sure he's gonna say yes. He asked about you yesterday..."

"HE WHAT?" Sylvie grabbed Gabby's shoulders and started to shake her lightly "And you're telling me this now?"

"Yes, I'm telling you now."

"You should have called me the minute after he talked about me!"

"Come down already, you're behaving like a lovesick teenager. He just asked how you were. I told him good, and that was it."

They started walking to where the ambulance was parked and leaned against it with their backs.

"I think I'm gonna ask him out."

"And I think that's a good idea. I couldn't handle hearing anymore sex stories that involve my brother."

"OMG... I'm horrible.. I'm so sorry. I never looked at it from your perspective."

"Sylvie is in lo-ove Sylvie is in lo-ove."

"Shhhhhht!"

END

"


	12. Is it that time of the month?

**Brettonio Drabble**

 _ **Chaper 12**_

 ** _Prompt: "Is it that time of the month?" - "You literally ask me that whenever I'm mad at you!"_**

* * *

"ANTONIO! Did you drink my milkshake again?" Closing the fridge with a loud bang, Sylvie stormed out into their living room where she found Antonio sitting on the couch watching football, wearing only black boxers.

"ANTONIO!" She shouted again as he didn't anser the first time around.

"HuH?" He said, barely looking up at her.

Sylvie stepped in front of the tv to block his view. That finally got his attention.

"Honey, what are you doing? It's an importand game, please step away from the tv. Will ya!"

"Not before you confess to stealing and drinking my banana milkshake."

"I did...n't?!"

"You're lying."

""Is it that time of the month?"

"You literally ask me that whenever I'm mad at you!" She took two steps forward, what made her now standing directly in front of him.

"You, Store, Milkshake, Now."

"Okay Okay, I'm going." Knowing he lost the battle, he got up from the couch, went to the bedroom and got dressed, grabbed his coat and car keys and walked out.

"You're the best. I love you hon." Sylvie shouted after him.

"I know. I love you to." Came the respond before the front door closed for good.

End


	13. Are you getting jealous?

**Brettonio Drabble**

 _Chapter 13_

 _ **Prompt: "Are you getting jealous?" - "You're changing your outfit, now!"**_

* * *

"Are you ready yet? We need to go." Waiting for his girlfriend over twenty minutes now, Antonio sat down on the couch in Sylvies apartment.

"Yes, in a minute."

"Really? Because that's what you said twenty minutes ago."

"Now I'm ready." Sylvie appeard in the living room, wearing a golden dress that barely covered her ass. Her golden hair was down in waves and covered her otherwise bare shoulder.

"What is that?"

"What is what? What do you mean?" Sylvie asked confused, looking down at herself but not finding anything out of place.

"That thing you call a dress. It stays here."

"Are you serious? Do you know how long it took me to get ready? I'm not going to change!"

"If you're not going to change, we're not going out!" He hissed impatient.

"Are you getting jealous?"

"You're changing your outfit, now!"

"Ok then." Sylvie slowly opend up her dress on the side of her body, and let it fall onto the dark wooden floor. "I guess, we're staying home then." Sexy, she walked torwards Antonio, who was just standing there looking at his girfriend with dark eyes, filled with lust and desire.

"You surprise me every day!" He said grabbing her body, and pulling her into him.

"It turns me on when you're acting all Caveman."

"I still have to burn that dress."

"We'll see about that!" She said before pushing him back so he'd fall down on to the couch behind him.

"Damn right we will!" He growled pulling her down on top of him.

END


	14. Your voice is sexy

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 14

 _ **Prompt: "Your voice is sexy." - "Your ass is sexy."**_

* * *

"What's your name?" The man who just ordered a drink next to her shouted into her ear to overtone the loud music in the crowded night club.

"Sylvie."

"Hi Sylvie. I'm Antonio." He said smiling at her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I can pay for my own drink, but thank you."

"You have fire, I like it." He said as he followed her back into the crowd.

"Are you following me?" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Maybe."

"Well then... Get lost." She said turning around, stopping him.

"One dance? Please?"

"No. Now get lost. I'm here with someone."

"With another woman!"

"What?" Sylvie looked at this stranger, confused.

"You're here with another wonan." He repeated pointing up to a balcony where her friend was standing.

"How?" Her eyes roamed over him and panic set in. "Get lost or I call the police you pervert."

"The police is already here." He lifted up his shirt to reveal the badge to her that was strapped to his belt.

"Crap." She was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist.

"Please wait." Sylvie turned around again, her eyes on his hand that was still holding her.

"Your voice is sexy." He said letting go of her.

Sylvie's eyes roamed over him a long moment until she finally found his brown eyes again.

"Your ass is sexy." Was all she managed to say before she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the dance floor.

"I thought you didn't want to dance with me." He mocked her.

"Shut up and don't make me regret this."

"God I like you already." closing the gasp between their bodys, they danced for more than just one song.

END


	15. Come over here and make me

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 15

 _ **Prompt: "Come over here and make me."**_

* * *

"Turn down the music Sylvie, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Isn't that boring? Come have a drink with me."

"Please turn it down. Go to bed. Do whatever, just please be quiet. I need to go over these files."

"No!" Dancing in her underwear she took another sip out of the glass that was filled with red wine.

"Sylvie." He hissed looking up from his work, and finding her putting on a show for him.

"Come over here and make me." She teased continuing dancing around the living room.

"You don't want that, believe me. And now turn it down."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to have to punish you, because you disobeyed me."

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She quickly said, turning of the music.

"To late." Antonio was standing and looking at Sylvie's shocked face.

Sylvie yelped and then started to run. ' Mission accomplished' she thougth and smiled to herself.

END


	16. Why did I marry you?

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 16

 _ **Prompt : #80 "Why did I marry you?" - "It took a lot of convincing."**_

* * *

"Why did I marry you?" Sylvie asked her husband Antonio on their wedding night, after he tried to carry her over the door threshold but failed, because she just was to heavy in her current state.

"It took a lot of convincing." He tried again but with the baby belly it was just an impossible task.

"Remind me to divorce you the moment I can see my own feet again please."

"Will do." He let her down in front of the door so they could finally enter.

"I can't believe you could talk me into this marriage." She mocked him further, walking into their new home before him, letting him standing outside. "I thought you were stronger."

"Oh.. I'm gonna show you just how strong I am, tonight." He contered.

Sylvie looked him up and down, a smile forming on her lips. " Are you sure about that?" She looked at him questioningly pointing at his arms. "You were stronger and you had more muscles when we first met."

"Oh no, you didn't."

She just smiled.

"Come here, I show you just how strong I am right now."

"Now I remember why I said yes."

"Unbelievable…"

END


	17. How long have you been standing there?

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 17

 _ **"H-how long have you been standing there?" - "Long enough."**_

* * *

"Just tell him already." Gabby said while refilling the ambulance with supplies.

"No I can't."

"Then don't tell him."

"But.."

"Sylvie, you gotta do what's right for you. Either you tell him or you don't, but you have to choose. I can't tell you what to do, he's my brother. I know for a fact that he is in love with you and I think if you choose to tell him that you want him to spank you, he will."

"I have to figure out how to tell him that I'm into that stuff. Otherwise I'm gonna cheat on him eventually."

"Hey!"

"Well I would never cheat... Arghh you know what I mean." Sylvie said sitting down opposite of Gabby.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Then tell him."

"Ok I'll do it tonight." She let out the breath she was holding and was about to exit the ambulance, when she laid eyes on Antonio, who was standing just around the corner of the car.

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough."

END


	18. You broke what?

**Brettonio drabble**

Chapter 18

 _ **Prompt: #34 "You broke what?!" - "Don't worry, I'm okay."**_

* * *

"Hey Hon it's me."

"Hey."

"Listen, I'm at Chicago med."

"Oh my god, WHAT HAPPEND?" Sylvie asked hysterically.

"I was at work when I tripped over the vase you bought for your mom. I'm sorry but it's broken, as is my leg."

"Y-YOU WHAT? ANTONIO, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT VASE COSTS?" Sylvie took a deep breath and quickly continued. "Now I have to go to the store again and buy another one. Oh my god, I hope they even have another one! And where do I get the money to buy one... You know what?! You have to pay it, since you're the one who broke it in the first place! I gave you one little thing to do, and you manage to fail! I can't believe this."

"Don't worry I'm ok." He said as calm as he could because the pain was almost killing him.

"Oh Hon, I'm so sorry... Are you ok? Which room are you in? I'm coming down there asap."

"312"

"See you in a bit. Love you."

"Yeah now you care." He joked. "Love you too."

END


	19. Don't yell at me like I'm a child!

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 19

 _ **Prompt: #5 "Don't yell at me like I'm a child!" - "DON'T THROW SCISSORS!"**_

* * *

"SYLVIE YOU GOTTA STOP."

"I hate him, I hate him, how can he say stuff like that! My brother is the most stupid idiot! I can't believe he said all those things to me!"

"Stop freaking out. You need to calm down." He tried to go near her, but Sylvie was pacing in the living room like a tiger in a cage.

"I HATE HIM! I THINK HE'S ADOPTED OR WORSE. I MEAN I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM ANYMORE! WHAT IS THIS ASS THINKING? THAT HE CAN TELL EVERYONE WHAT THEY CAN SAY OR CAN'T SAY?"

"Honey, Please calm down." Antonio made another attempt to get to her but instead he had to jump out of the way, because Sylvie was throwing things through the air. She couldn't feel herself anymore.

"SYLVIE BRETT! HONEY... YOU NEED TO STOP. NOW!"

Sylvie came to a halt and looked at her boyfriend. "Stop yelling at me like a child."

"DON'T THROW SCISSORS!" He saw his chance and moved, coming to a halt, directly in front of her. "Please Babe, stop. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just calm down."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am. Now, let's eat something and talk about something else."

"But what about the mess?"

"We'll clean it later. Together."

"Ok."

"C'mon, let's sit down."

"Thank you." She said defeated and sad.

"For what?"

"For just being here. And sorry I threw scissors and other stuff at you."

"It's ok. I'm always here, if you need me."

"Thank you."

END


	20. It's not mine, I swear

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 20

 _ **Prompt: #29 "It's not mine, I swear." - "How is it not fucking yours!"**_

* * *

"Where are the condoms?" Antonio asked, laying on top of her in her bed at her house.

"Nightstand, top drawer." He leaned over. "Can you reach them?"

"What is that?" He asked taking something else out of the wooden drawer and holding it up so Sylvie was able to see.

"It's not mine, I swear."

"How is it not fucking yours!" He hissed because he was sure she was lying.

"It's someone else's." Sylvie said quickly and took it out of his hand throwing it back to where it was before.

"Well, if it's not yours.. Who's is it my love?"

"I can't say."

"Tell me!"

"No, I can't sorry. You wouldn't be able to have sex with me anymore if I told you."

"I don't think I can have sex with you if you're not telling me either."

"Just take out the condoms already."

"Tell me first who's vibrator it is and I will." He moved his hips, teasing her.

"You don't play fair." Moaning into the room because she was so so close getting her release, when he suddendly stopped.

"It's your sisters. And now. Please for the love of god, put on that condom and fuck me already."

"MY SISTERS? Why did you tell me? And more importand, what is it doing in your nightstand?"

"I guess that was it." She let her head fall down into the soft pillows, sighing loudly.

"Well, you shouldn't have told me."

"Why is this happening to me? I just wanted to have sex with my boyfriend." She cursed pressing a pillow on her face, frustratedly screaming into it.

END


	21. Let's just bury the hatchet

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 21

 _ **Prompt: #75 "Let's just bury the hatchet." - "Fuck your hatchet."**_

* * *

"She kissed me, there was nothing I could have done about it."

"Fuck you Antonio. This wouldn't have happend if you wouldn't have want it to happen!" Sylvie shouted.

"Please. Honey..."

She cut him off immediately. "Don't Honey me! You're not getting out of this one that easely."

"Let's just bury the hatchet." He said defeated.

"Fuck your hatchet." She stepped closer, and as she was within reach, she slapped him with all she got. "Don't ever do that again or you'll be living alone again. Understood?"

Nodding he was about to step into her personal space when she stopped him.

"Now, please go. I need some time alone."

"I don't have anywhere to crash tonight." He wispered.

"That is not my problem. Please go now."

"I love you."

"Just go..."

END


	22. Is that to much to ask?

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 22

 _ **Prompt: #8 "I just wanted an easy day with my boyfriend/girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?"**_

* * *

"I'm glad we came here. I love spening the day with you."

"Yeah, you were right. This is fun. I haven't been to the circus since I was a kid." She leaned in for a kiss.

"It really is. We should do stuff like this more often, I really could get used to it."

He put an arm around her and she leaned into him. They were enyoing the show when suddenly only minutes later his phone started to ring.

"Dawson!" He barked into the phone while getting out of the tent so he was able to speak freely.

Minutes later...

"What is it?" She asked as he sat back down next to his girlfriend.

"Homicide, downtown. I need to go."

"I'm coming with you. You can drop me of somewhere on the way."

"I just wanted an easy day with my girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?"

"It's ok really Antonio, we just reschedule."

"You're the best. I love you." He wispered into her ear before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the crowded tent.

"I know." She said and smiled.

END


	23. Please don't leave me

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 23

 _ **Prompt: #22 "Please don't leave me." - "I don't want to go"**_

* * *

"Who did this to you?" Sylvie asked as she came rushing into the hospital room where Antonio currently was treated.

"A suspect we were chasing through the city."

"Where was your back up?" She rushed to his side, grabbing his hand.

"You need to get out of here Sylvie. Let us do our job." Will said calmly to take out the fear that could be seen in her eyes all to well.

"Will, you gotta take care of him. Promise me."

Will nodded quickly and started to give orders to the surrounding nurses.

"I'm right outside Babe."

"I don't want you to leave me." He tried to get a hold of her hand again.

"I don't want to go." She let out the breath she was holding. "But we need the doctors to do there work. You'll be fine. I will be right outside. I promise. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ok." She heard him say before the glass doors closed right in front of her.

END


	24. You weren't suppost to hear that

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 24

 _ **Prompt: #28 "You weren't supposed to hear that." - "Well, you shouldn't be saying it then."**_

* * *

Sylvie was lying on Antonio's bed, surrounded by soft blue sheets that smelled like him. She never would have imagined that her day would end like this, but now, that it has happend the way it did, she couldn't say she wasn't the happiest person on the planet.

"Yes... Oh god, yes right there, don't stop..." Moaning into the room, Sylvie squirmed under his touch.

"You smell so good."

"Don't stop, don't stop..." She could feel her juice running down her tighs as Antonio continued eating her out. He used his hand to press her hips back down onto the mattress.

"Oh gooooooood. God I love you."

He stopped and looked up at her wide eyed.

Opening her eyes to see what was happening, Sylvie let her head fall back down, putting her hands on her eyes. "You weren't supposed to hear that."

"Well, you shouldn't be saying it then."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She used her ellbows to carry her weight as she lifted herself up. "Actually, it will happen again, because it's true."

"I love you too."

"Really?

"Really!"

"What are you waiting for then? Get back to what you were doing before... You know what I mean!"

"You mean, make you come."

"Haha.. Shut up."

"Your wish is my command."

END


	25. If I asked, you'd say no

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 25

 ** _Prompt: #50 "If I asked, you'd say no." - "You don't know that."_**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Sylvie, I can see that you're lying. You're online shopping again aren't you?"

"Nooo."

"You're such a bad liar. What did you buy?"

"Nothing?"

"Really, you're going with that?" He got up and walked over to her.

Closing the laptop quickly, Sylvie tried to hide her blushing face.

"You know you can't hide it from me, I'm a Detective after all." He joked as he opened up the laptop.

"W-what the hell?"

"I thought it would make our lives more interesting... But if you don't want to."

"Why didn't you ask me or better, why didn't you say something before?"

"If I asked, you'd say no."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. You'd argue with: We're barely home jadajadajada, and I would cry over this fight so I just informed me online. Please say yes."

"Ok, but only if we get him or her from an animal shelter. That has to be the deal."

"Yes, YES YES. THANK YOU." jumping up and into his body, she kissed him forcefully.

"We're gonna have a Hamster. I can't believe it." She shouted between kisses. "You're the best boyfriend ever.

"I'm the only boyfriend!" He growled playfully.

END


	26. Can you quit being so sassy?

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 26

 ** _Prompt: #66 "Can you quit being so sassy?" - "Can you quit being so controlling?"_**

* * *

"Can you quit being so sassy?" Antonio said caging her in between the wall and his body.

"Can you quit being so controlling?" She hissed.

"No, not when you're behaving like a child." He pressed his upper body into hers.

"I'm only going out dancing with a friend."

"Yeah, in an outfit that barely covers anything and with Kelly Severide. That is a combination I do not approve of." His face only inches away from hers.

"I don't care if you approve or not. I AM GOING!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am."

"Wanna bet?" Licking over her pulspoint on her neck, he pressed himself further into her.

"Not fair."

"I know."

A chill ran down her spine as she felt his hot breath on her sensitive skin.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Ok ok... you win." She sucked in a breath as his rough stubble caressed her skin. "I-I'm I'm not going."

"Good girl." Lifting her up, she put both of her legs around his waist.

"God, you're good."

"I know..."

"And so full of yourself."

END


	27. I'm your lock screen!

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 27

 _ **Prompt: #45 "I'm your lock screen?!" - "You weren't supposed to see that."**_

* * *

"Hey, who are you texting with?"

"Harris."

"What does he want?"

"He wants to get back together with me."

"HE WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Give me that phone, I'm gonna call him and tell him he better gets lost. Otherwise he's going to get to know me."

"Antonio don't please."

To late. Antonio pulled the phone out of her hands, and accidentally closed the screen.

"Give it back."

"How do I... aha. Wait what's that?"

"What?"

"I'm your lock screen?!"

She grabbed the phone and pulled it out of his hand. "You weren't suppost to see that."

"I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes of course. And now tell Harris to get lost."

"I already did."

"Good."

"Good."

END


	28. We bet, and you lost

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 28

 _ **Prompt: #65 "We bet, and you lost." - "But tattoos are permanent."**_

* * *

"We bet, and you lost." He said proud of himself.

"But tattoos are permanent."

"As is marriage."

"That's not the same."

"To me it is." He stepped closer to her. "I suggest you put my name here..." She felt his rough fingertip on top of her shoulder. "That would look very sexy."

"I hate you." She pouted.

"No you love me, otherwise we wouldn't be engaged, and you wouldn't wear the ring I bought for you."

"Ok shoulder it is." She rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

"Haha... You're a bad looser. Unbelievable!"

"I am, aren't I. Next time I want to bet on something, please arrest me."

"Deal. I'm sure cuffs would look great on you." She was about to walk away from him when he catched her arm and held her back. "Hey that just gave me an idea. How about a little bet?"

END


	29. Jinx, you owe me a coke

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 29

 _ **Prompt: #21 "Jinx, you owe me a coke." - "can't speak until they buy a soda."**_

* * *

"What can I bring you Brett?" Hermann asked her from behind the bar at Molly's.

"A coke please."

"Are you driving tonight?"

"Yep."

"Here you go." He handed her the coke and went on to someone else.

Sylvie was about to sip on her coke when someone behind her bumped into her. The coke she just ordered was now covering the wooden floor.

"Jinx, you owe me a coke." She said before she even saw who's fault it was.

"Can't speak until they buy a soda."

"Huh?"

Recognizing the voice, she turned around quickly. To quickly, because she tripped and almost fell hadn't he catched her right away.

"Antonio." She managed to stand alone. "What a surprise."

"Hey. Are you ok?"

"Yes. Nothing bad happend. I will be fine. But you do owe me a new drink."

"Do I?"

She just smiled at him. Both of them looking at each other.

"Hey lovebirds. Who made this mess?" Hermann's voice interupted their moment.

She pointed at Antonio with her finger and as he looked at her surprised because she just ratted him out, they both started to laugh.

END


	30. You forgot about my birthday!

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 30

 _ **Prompt: #57 "You forgot about my birthday!" - "In my defense, I forget about a lot of things."**_

* * *

Antonio walked into the dark apartment he and Sylvie rented together, ready to look surprised when his friends and co-workers decided to jump out and scream 'Surprise.'

"Hey babe, I'm home."

Nothing.

"Hello?" He switched on the lights and found the apartment empty.

"Sylvie? Are you here?"

The light in the bedroom went on, so he made his way there only to find Sylvie covered under the sheets half asleep. "Antonio? Why are you talking so loud? I was already asleep."

"You forgot about my birthday!"

"In my defens, I forget about a lot of things." She said sleepy. About twenty seconds later she jumped up, her eyes wide open, she looked at Antonio who was still standing by the bedroom door.

"You're joking right? You're birthday is next week. I have everything planned. I mean.. forget what I just said, I have not planned anything. OK? If people act strange around you, don't tell them that you know. Please. It would ruin the surprise."

"Sylvie, my birthday is today."

"You are not joking, aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

"Oh no... How could this happen? I'm so sorry." She jumped out of bed and pulled him in for a hug.

"You can make it up to me." He said winking at her.

"Oh, yes I can. Get nacked and sit down." She ordered before pulling her tank top over her head.

"Happy birthday baby."

END


	31. Boo? - You're my boo

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 31 NOTE: **Rated M**

 _ **Prompt: #32 "Boo?" - "You're my boo."**_

* * *

"Boo?" The seriousness in his voice made her shiver.

"You're my boo." He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips hard on hers. "Never forget that."

Her fingernails dug into his skull, kissing him back. Their tongues fought for dominance. Antonio grabbed her chin and lifted her head up even further to gain better access.

"God, you're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself."

He lifted her up, Sylvie put her legs around his waist for support. He walked them over to the couch where he sat down so she was no straddling him. She opened his trousers and with his help they soon got rid of his boxers too. Antonio's rough fingers dug into her thighs stroking upwards , lifting her skirt in the proccess.

"Good, you're so wet already." His finger found her heat and stroke over it. Once, twice...

"Please."

"Not yet." He continued his torture.

"Antonio, please. I want to feel you inside of me." She begged riding his two fingers that were currently providing her pleasure.

"I won't last much longer." She moand loudly, feeling him pulling down her top. The cold air she felt on her sensitive skin made her nipples harden as he suddendly and without any warning pushed his hard length into her tight pussy.

"Ahhhh."

"You're so tight."

Riding him, Sylvie could feel her orgasm building deep inside of her. She increased the speed, feeling Antonio's hands on her ass for support she came with his name on her lips and stars behind her eyelids.

END


	32. I just came to say goodbye

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 32

 _ **Prompt: #19 "I just came to say goodbye…" - "Bullshit, you just feel bad."**_

* * *

"Here you are." Sylvie walked into the kitchen with her suitcase in hand.

"What is it?" He said pissed and full of hatred.

"I just came to say goodbye..." She said sad, her eyes locked on the ground.

"Bullshit, you just feel bad,"

"Yes I do." She honestly said. "I wished things were diffrent."

"But they are not! This is your choice not mine. If I had a say in this then..."

"I have to do this. I don't want to leave but I have to. Don't you get it?"

"WE TALKED ABOUT THIS BEFORE! AND IF NOTHING CHANGED FOR YOU THEN WE DON'T NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT AGAIN!" He now stood and shouted. His diamant earring was shining in the light of the small kitchen lamp above the oven.

"Please don't hate me." Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I could never hate you." He made a pause to look at her. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't!"

"Goodbye Antonio."

"Goodbye Love."

END


	33. Prove it

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 33

 _ **Prompt: #11 "Prove it"**_

* * *

"Don't you love me?" He stood opposite of her, only a few feet away. The look in his eyes empty.

"No." She said looking at the hardwood floor in his living room.

"Prove it."

"No." Lifting up her head, Sylvie looked at Antonio.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because..." She took a deep breath and continued talking but her eyes remaining on him. "I can't go on like this, never knowing if you come home at the end of the day. So no, I don't love you, because if I did, I wouldn't survive."

"Are you sure it's just that?"

She looked at him questoningly.

"I think it may has to do with my undercover work." He clarified.

"Wait... Do you think I'm jealous?"

"Yes, I think that you think I had something with that hooker Nadja."

"I-I... That's just ridiculous."

"I know I'm right. Somehow, you won't believe me when I say I love you. But Sylvie, it is true. I would never hurt you like that. You mean the world to me. So please stay, stay and we can work things out by talking to each other. Running away won't help you."

"Ok."

"Ok."

END


	34. Stop looking at me like I'm your everyt

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 34

 _ **Prompt: #21 "Stop looking at me like I'm your everything."**_

* * *

"Stop looking at me like I'm your everything."

"I won't, ever!"

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do. Actually, you deserve a whole lot more than a guy like me."

"I love you Antonio."

"And I you, but can we go back to change that tire? As much as I want to be alone with you right now, and believe me I really do, the storm is coming and we need to get out of here before that's happening."

"Ok ok, What can I help you with?"

"With you're bleeding knee? Nothing. Just stay near me, it's getting dark.

"Yes Sir." Saluting him, she walked a few feet, or at least tried to. Her knee hurt like shit so she gave up after a few steps."

"You shouldn't put to much pressure on it. Come here, sit down next to me." He laid his coat on the cold street so she could sit on it.

"My hero."

"You know what? Forget the tire. Come here.." He grabbed her hair and laid her down on his coat softly, positioning himself carefully between her legs with his hand still under her head so she wouldn't get hurt.

Shrieking she tried to push him off but he wouldn't bulge. She started to giggle what he stopped by kissing her.

"I thought the storm was coming.?" She moand between kisses.

"We still have a few minutes. Let's use them."

"I like the way you're thinking Detective." She grabbed his hair and pulled him back down on him.

END


	35. If you touch her, I will end you!

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 35

 _Note: this drabble has two parts, because I decided to put two prompts together._

 ** _Prompt 1: #25 "If you touch her, I will end you." Prompt 2: #31 "Having something you can't bear to lose is fucking scary."_**

 **Part 1**

* * *

Sweat was running down her forehead, she was standing in an abandond warehouse in front of a man who she was certain, was about to kill her. The gun that was pointed on her head did nothing to calm her down either.

"Let her go." An officer of the law said with his partner standing next to him.

"I'M GONNA SHOOT HER. DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" The bad smelling guy shouted.

The door behind the two police officer opend and Antonio came running into the building. The gun in his hand he strode torward them. Sylvie could see the fury and pure anger in his eyes as he ignored the two officers by walking past them without so much as a glance, Sylvie wasn't even sure he'd noticed them, and came to a halt in front of her with his gun pointed at the criminal's head.

"ARE YOU CRAZY MAN? I SAID GET BACK OR I BLOW HER HEAD AWAY."

Antonio didn't move, not one bit. Instead he loaded his gun and kept pointing it at her tormentor.

"If you touch her, I will end you." He said calmly.

Sylvie had never seen him before like that. His features were hard, his whole body was rigid, she could see how the muscles under his clothes were stiff and ready to move if necessary.

"WELL IN THAT CASE..."

PENG...

Sylvie was covered in blood. Her eyes wide in shock, she just kept standing there while brain mass was was hanging in her hair.

"Are you ok?"

"I will, eventually." She took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"Always."

 **Part 2**

"Having something you can't bear to lose is fucking scary."

"But you didn't lose me. I'm right here and I'm ok."

He sat down on the couch in Sylvie's apartment and burried his head in his hands. Feeling her come closer, he pulled himself together as much as he could and looked up at her.

"You safed me. That's all that matters now."

"I almost killed you with that stunt I pulled." He said guilty.

"But you didn't." She sat in his lap and he pulled her closer.

"I am safe because of you."

"I'm so sorry." He kissed her temple softly. "I will keep you safe. No one will ever touch you like that again. Not on my watch."

"Hold on to me, please don't let go."

"I won't I promise." He pulled her even closer and pressed soft kisses to her head, while stroking over her back with his fingers softly.

END 


	36. That can't be legal

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 36

 _ **Prompt: #38 "That can't be legal."**_

* * *

"That can't be legal."

"Hey, that's my brother you're talking about."

"I know, it's just... He's so hot. I'm sorry but I can't help it."

"I'm going now, because if I have to hear one more word of how hot my brother is, I'm going to throw up."

"Ok ok, relax. I'm stopping now. We gotta go anyway, I'm sure they're coming out with a victim any second now."

"Let's get ready." Gabby said and grabbed the medical bag from the back of the ambulance.

"HEY." Antonio shouted from the porch of the house. "GET OVER HERE, WE NEED A PERAMEDIC!"

They ran over to the house, surrounded by Cops they started to work on the young man who was having a seizure.

"You did great." Antonio said from behind her looking over her shoulder.

"Magic hands."

"I bet."

END


	37. I should be the only one making you happ

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 37

 _ **Prompt: #45 "I should be the only one making you happy."**_

* * *

"Why are you laughing?"

"Cruz just sent me a funny text."

"Cruz as in Joe Cruz? You ex-boyfriend Joe Cruz?"

"What's the matter? Are you jealous?"

"Hell yes I am." He hammered his fist down onto the black kitchen table and stood only seconds later. "I should be the one making you happy," He strode forward and came to a halt only inches away from her. Invading her personal space.

"What are you waiting for then?" The sass that was swinging within her voice confused him a little. he hadn't yet discovered this side of her.

"Are you trying to provoke me?"

"What if I am?"

"You better start running, cause when I catch you I'm gonna bend you over my knee."

"You keep talking Detective, I'll be in the basement doing laundry." Walking away she shrieked when she felt his hand gripping her wrist and pulling her back into him in the process.

"You're not going anywhere, at least not until I showed you just how happy I can make you."

END


	38. Tell me you need me

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 38

 _ **Prompt: #14 "Tell me you need me."**_

* * *

"Why did you do that?" She shouted with her writs handcuffed to the shower.

"Tell me you need me."

"No."

"Then let's see how you get yourself out of this misery." He turned around and walked out of their tiny bathroom. At least she still got the towel around her wet body.

"ANTONIO, GET BACK HERE OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS."

"Tell me you need me." She heard him sing sang trough the apartment.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD."

"You wish."

"Right now, I totally do." She wispered to herself checking the bathroom for anything that would help her get out of this mess.

She spotted her phone lying in the sink. Luck was on her side, she grabbed it and called Gabby. She thought about calling squad, but decided against it because she really liked her job. She didn't want them to remind her about this little incident every day from now on.

She heard the front door. "Antonio? ANTONIO?" Nothing... "This bastard. Now he left me here like this?"

"Sylvie? Where are you?" She heard Gabby approach about fifteen minutes later. "In here."

"What the hell?" Her friend asked taking a step back. "What happend here?"

"Antonio left me here, like that. She pointed at herself and totally forgot about the towel, it fell into the shower. "Eeeep" She grabbed it "Shit shit shit, sorry." She tried to wrap it around her body again but faild miserably.

Gabby couldn't hold it together anymore and started laughing out loud. Tears fell down her face, she laughed so hard. "I gotta pee. I can't... Hahaha"

"Really funny. You Dawson's are all the same. Now please would you help me get out of here and never talk about this ever again."

"Yes on helping you out. But never talking about this ever again, I can't promise you that. This is to good to be true."

"I swear, if you tell anyone about this I'm not only going to kill your dear brother, I'll bury you right next to him."

"Gabby looked at Sylvie with an eyebrow raised up and then started to laugh again.

"Ok Ok, now, where's the key?"

END


	39. Hurt

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 39

 _ **Prompt: #19 "It's starting to kind of hurt my heart that you don't say I love you back."**_

* * *

It was morning, Sylvie could see the sun glancing through her bedroom window. She turned around and found the other side of the bed empty.

"Good morning." Antonio was standing just ouside her bedroom, fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Are you gonna be here tonight?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know yet."

"Ok. I love you."

"I gotta run. See ya."

She let herself fall back into her soft pillow, slapping herself internally for again saying those words to him. She should have known better, he wasn't the relationship kind of guy, he was the I-fuck-you-a-few-times-and-then-leave type of guy. But they were having sex for month now, they even were hanging out regularly, yeah, if she was honest that also ended with them having sex.

The doorbell rang when she already was in bed. She got up dressed only in a wide shirt, in his wide black shirt, to be percice and a tiny slip. Opening the door, ready to shout at him for being so rude and ring her out of bed, she met his eyes. What she saw made her gasp. His pupils were dark, filled with lust and passion as he stood there and took her in.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked with a low voice that sounded more like a growl, that made a shiver run down her spine.

"It's starting to kind of hurt my heart that you don't say I love you back."

"What?" He asked confused, there moment clearly gone.

"It's starting to kind of hurt my heart that you don't say I love you back." She repeated.

"I can't. It's just ... I can't explain." He said trying to step into her apartment, but she didn't let him in.

"Then we're done here." Closing the door, she got back to her bedroom and crawled into bed. Letting the tears she'd been holding back, out.

END


	40. Hold my hand

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 40

 _ **Prompt: # 2. "I'm feeling very emotionally vulnerable right now so just hold my damn hand."**_

* * *

"I'm telling you, everybody laughed at that boy, I felt so sorry for him. I just wanted to hug him and tell him that people are cruel and stupid, and that this will be over as soon as he get's out of school but it just wasn't my place to say."

"You're to much attached to your patients. You need to keep your distance." Antonio, who was sitting at their dining table opposite of her took out his phone to check for any messages.

"I'm feeling very emotionally vulnerable right now so just hold my damn hand."

"I'm sorry honey, but I gotta call back Voight, he called five times already."

"Yeah go. I'll be fine."

With that, Antonio stood, walked over to her, placed a kiss on top of her head and left the house.

As soon as she was alone, Sylve ran to her bedroom where her closet was standing. She put on a beautiful red dress, some make up and left her house.

She was done, feeling bad, if she could do something about it she would. That's why she decided to pick up that kid and be his prom date.

At least somebody would feel good tonight.

END


	41. Different Drunk

Brettonio Drabble

Chapter 41

 _ **Prompt: # 48. "You're a very different drunk than I thought you'd be."**_

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes. Her head was hurting and the light she was confronted with didn't help with that either. Slowly she noticed that she wasn't in her own bed. 'Shit shit shit shit' she thought and made such an abrupt movement that she lost balance and fell out of bed.

"Ouch.. dammit!"

"What the hell?"

The male voice made Sylvie look up. And when she saw who she was lying next to, her heart stopped beating.

"Antonio?" She pulled the sheets off the bed and wrapped them around her nacked body.

"Hi gorgeous."

"Please tell me we didn't..."

"Oh and how we did." He put on a wicked smile, but as soon as he saw her face, and it was priceless by the way, he continued. "You're a very different drunk than I thought you'd be."

"What the hell happend?" She took a deep breath. "Did you drug me?"

"Me drug you? No Hon, you were the one who was so eager getting in bed with me, not the other way around. Though I have to say you didn't need much convincing."

"Oh my god."

"We can go for another round!?"

"I hate you.. Where are my clothes?"

"Yeah about that... You kind of told me the opposite last night."

Sylvie's head shot up, she pulled the sheets even closer. "The opposite of what?"

"I hate you."

Silence...

"You're lying."

"No."

"C'mon, we both now you're into me."

"Don't be so full of yourself." She grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at him.

"I show you just how full..." In one smooth motion he was by her side, grabbing her and pulling her on top of him. The moment she tried to get out of his grip, he swung them over so he was now on top of her.

Looking at him for a long moment, Sylvie threw everything over board, grabbed his hear and pulled him down into a kiss, she was sure she'd never forget.

END


	42. Mine

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 42

 _ **Prompt: #30 "Mine."**_

 _ **Rated M**_

* * *

"I don't like when you hang out with him."

"We're just friends."

"I don't like it."

"Well you don't have to like it. It's not your decicion to make." She contered but then, within seconds found herself pressed against the kitchen counter.

"The last word hasn't yet been spoken." He hissed before kissing her neck all the way down to her colar bone.

Sylvie relaxed into his touch and tried to suppress a moan but failed. She felt his fingers in her hair pulling on it lightly.

"You're mine." He wispered into her ear, kissing her deeply after.

"hhm." She hummed, pressing her body further into his.

In one swift motion he grabbed her legs, lifted her up and sat her down on the counter. She opened up her legs so she was able to pull him even closer. Grabbing his shirt with both hands she lifted it up, over his head and threw it to the floor somewhere beside them.

"Mine."

"Yours..."

Her skin was on fire wherever he was touching her. He was playing unfair but she didn't care anymore. She just wanted to get the release she so desperately needed and was already feeling deep inside of her body.

"God, you're good."

"I know."

"I need to tease you more often!"

Pushing into her, hard. She quickly forgot that thought again. "Don't you dare..." He said ripping her blouse appart.

END


	43. Wedding

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 43

 _ **Prompt: #43 "My side of the wedding party is much cooler than your's."**_

* * *

"My side of the wedding party is much cooler than your's." She wispered into his ear as they stood in front of all their guests at their wedding. They were waiting for the priest to return and continue, but apearantly the call he had gotten in the middle of their big day, was more serious than they thought.

"Yeah, because nobody of your family could make it on such short notice." He wispered back.

"I'm lucky, I could make every desicion myself, with nobody telling me what to do or not to do."

"You're work family is here. They count as family too."

Sylvie turned her head and watched her co-workers watch her. Everyone was smiling, even Chief Boden. "Yes, they are my family too."

"Oh, the priest is coming back... Finally."

"Let's do this."

"Yes Ma'am."

END


	44. Your Dad doesn't like me

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 44

Rated M

 _ **Prompt: # 32. "I don't want to go, your dad doesn't like me."**_

* * *

"Antonio, let's go. We're late already."

"I'm not coming!" He responded grumpily.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't want to go, your dad doesn't like me."

"Stop acting like a child." She walked over to Antonio and sat on his desk where he was still burried in work.

"He hates me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Ever since that little incident last year, he can't bear to look me in the eyes."

"Oh c'mon... I'm sure he's already forgotten about it." Her fingers ran through his brown hair.

"If it was my daughter, I wouldn't!"

"Antonio, don't be silly. He didn't see anything."

"Oh believe me, he saw plenty."

"And? If only it proves that we love each other very much."

"He didn't just see me kiss you, he saw me pressing you to a glass window front, fucking you from behind in his apartment building. The apartment he let us stay in for the night so his daughter wouldn't have to sleep in a cheap hotel, because I coulnd't afford something back then." He closed the file in front of him with so much force it flew to the floor, papers were falling out and landed everywhere.

"Well the view was incredible. And I'm sure, no one else saw.." He cut her off. "HE DID!"

Sylvie lifted her left leg placing herself so Antonio was now between her legs. "Syl, what are you doing?"

She lifted her skirt and hoped he'd take the hint. "Stop that!" He couldn't look away. "We're in the middle of a discussion!"

"We could do other things. That memory got me all horny and now I need you to help me out with that."

"Unbelievable!" All of sudden, he stood. Grabbing her neck and kissing her forcefully.

"I'm still not coming!"

"Oh, we'll see about that in a bit."

END


	45. You're jealous of who?

**Brettonio Drabble**

Chapter 45

 _ **Prompt: #20 "You're jealous of who?"**_

* * *

"You're jealous of who?" Turning around quickly, he looked at her. "Lindsay?" He said an octave to high.

"Well for starters she is beautiful." She defended herself.

"She is with Jay!" He said annoyed.

"That doesn't mean anything these days."

"I assure you, you are the one I want." He said, closing the distance between them.

"Really?" He pulled her into a hug, and she let him.

"Really!"

"I hate that I have to go to work."

"I know. I come and pick you up after your shift. We could get some breakfast after if you'd like?"

She looked up at him "I'd love that."

"Well then it's settled." He kissed her on the forehead before letting go of her.

"C'mon, I'll drive you."

"Thanks."

END


	46. Sex in the office

**Brettonio Drabble**

Valentines Special

Chapter 46

Rated M

 _ **Prompt: #17 "I want you to fuck me on your desk." - "You what?"**_

* * *

"I want you to fuck me on your desk."

"You what?"

"I said, I want you to fuck me on your desk. At work. I mean the desk you sit when you work in the precinct." Finishing the sentence fast she stepped closer to the man who just saved her life.

"You must still be in shock, let me get you to the paramedics."

"I am the paramedict. And I'm not in shock, that's just my way of thanking you for you know, saving me in there." She pointed to the building across the street.

"Ok then, let's go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him as he made his way to his car. He was certain she would stop him if she meant he was serious, but she didn't.

Antonio buzzed them in, he walked in front of her and she followed him into the dark top floor.

"Are you serious about that?" He asked over his shoulder while taking the two last steps of the stairs.

"If I wouldn't, I wouldn't be here."

He stood in front of a dark hardwood desk. "This is it."

"That's what I thought."

Without a warning and in one swift motion, he had her in his arms and up on his desk. The desk lamp that was standing in the left corner fell to the floor.

He stood between her legs, but not moving otherwise. Sylvie nodded, giving him the permission she was sure he was waiting for. Stroking over his cheek with one of her hands, he closed the distance between them, she could feel his nose on hers. They were breathing the same air, the tension that built up between them was electrifying. His scent surrounded them, a mixture of aftershafe and sweat. She felt drawn to him the moment she laid eyes on him. His brown hair was all messed up. Her thumb slid over his cheek until it brushed his earlope where she could feel the diamond he was always wearing.

They finally kissed, it was gentle at first but it wasn't enough for her. She tried to pull him closer but he wouldn't bulge. Rough fingertips were leaving a mark on her pure pale skin, it almost felt like he was putting her on fire. She leaned back, butting her weight on both of her hands behind her, showing him her body. Sylvie didn't feel ashamed, not one bit. This was what she wanted, and she could tell, he wanted it too.

He pulled her closer into him, her ass on the edge of the desk now. She should have felt unconfortable but all she felt was his hard length on her already drenching pussy. She tried to move her hips, but he grabbed her hair and pulled on it lightly. Sylvie stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

"Are you really sure you want this?"

"Yes I do, Detective."

He got rid of her pullover and the top she wore underneath. The dark blue bra she was wearing landed on the floor next to all the other clothes. He pulled down his trousers after she had opened his black leather belt.

"Turn around!"

She did. He pressed her down. Her breasts were pressed onto the desk. She couldn't feel him behind her anymore but she knew he was there. She felt his eyes roaming over her, taking her in.

"Are you ok there?" She tried to move and see what he was doing, he wouldn't let her.

"I'm enjoying the view." It sounded like a low growl and before she could respond, he pushed into her. Hard. A scream escaped her, but not of pain, no it was pleasure. He pulled out, and she felt empty before he pushed back in again. The edge of the desk bored into her skin, almost painfully as he continued his slow but hard rythm. Her titts rubbed over the smooth fabric increasing the pleasure she was already feeling.

Their noises they made, got lost in the big room, neither of them cared anymore, while hunting the orgasms they were both aiming for so desperately.

"God, don't stop... Never stop" She gasped between trusts.

He grabbed her blonde hair and pulled her upwards, skin hitting skin everytime he pushed into her, he was loosing controll but he just couldn't stop himself.

He didn't know how much time had passed, he was lying on top of her, his naked torso on her beautiful back, trying to controll his breathing. They slowly came down from their high's.

"Best thank you ever!" He wispered into her neck.

Sylvie just smiled.

END


	47. What are you reading?

**Brettonio Drabble**

 **Valentines Special**

Chapter 47

Rated M

 _ **Prompt: #25 "What are you reading?" - "That's none of your business."**_

* * *

"I gotta call Moutch real quick. We can eat after." She said walking into their bedroom and closing the door behind her. When she came out five minutes later, she was blushing like a teenager.

"What was that all about?"

"Work stuff." She bluntly lied, well actually it wasn't a lie, she and Moutch were still working on that book, she just needed to check in with him and discuss something before she was going to write on the story any further.

"What are you reading?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well, then I'm sure you can tell me who Anton is?"

Sylvie came to an aprupt halt, dropping her mobile phone in the process. Antonio was standing at the kitchen table holding a pile of papers that were looking a lot like the script Moutch and her were working on.

"Give me that." She tried to grab it but Antonio was faster. Holding it up so she couldn't get a hold of it, he moved around the table.

"The shower felt to small for two people, but Silvia didn't care, she could feel Anton's hard torso on her back, pressing her into the shower wall, hot water running down both their bodies as he slowly slid into her." He read out loud.

"Anton?"

"It's not what you think." She tried, she really did, but her voice gave her away.

"Really? Because I'm really sure that this scene happend only two days ago, with the only diffrence that their names were Antonio, as in me, and Sylvie, as in you!"

"Ok ok... I wrote that. It's something I work on with Moutch."

"Moutch?" He growled angrily.

"Yes. But don't worry, he doesn't know that this scene actually happend, between us, I mean."

"What else did you write about?"

"That's the only one, I swear." Stepping into his personal space, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Do you need any more ideas like that?" He wispered.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh plenty, believe me." Before she could react, he already had her in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom.

END


	48. Or what?

**Brettonio Drabble**

 **Valentine Special**

Chapter 48

 _ **Prompt: #9 "Are you going to kiss me now or what?" - "Or what."**_

* * *

"Why are we always fighting?" He asked her leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Because you're an ass." She stated firmly.

"Is that so?" Pushing himself off of the counter, he took a small step closer to her.

"Are you going to kiss me now or what?"

"Or what." He hissed.

"Oh c'mon Dawson. Don't be such a dick."

"How did you just call me?" Taking another step.

"A dick." She took a step back. "Because it's true."

Another one. "Oh I can give you a dick."

Another one back. "I don't doupt that. But you're an ass anyway."

"How fast can you run?" Smiling, he took another step.

She shrieked and turned on her heal before he could grab her. But he was faster, he pulled her back, pressed her into the nearest wall, and kissed her.

"God I love you."

"I know."

END


	49. To sober for this!

**Brettonio Drabble**

 **Valentines Special**

Chapter 49

Rated M

 _ **Prompt: #37 "I'm to sober for this."**_

* * *

"Do you have a tube of lubricant somewhere?" He asked as he fumbled something on her ass.

"No, just spit on it."

"Are you sure?" He asked, positioning himself behind her.

"I'm to sober for this."

"She tried to get away but he held her in place."

"To late for that honey." He lubed up the area with her saliva and slid slowly and carefully into her.

"Stop Stop... ANTONIO SLOW DOWN PLEASE"

He pulled out, leaving her empty again. "I'm to old for this too. How about we do it the old fashion way?"

"I'm definitely in." She turned around while he lost the condom.

END


	50. Magic Hands

**Brettonio Drabble**

 **Valentines Special.**

Chapter 50

 _ **Prompt: #21 "Magic hands." - "I bet."**_

* * *

"Magic Hands."

"I bet."

Just in that moment, she noticed how that must have sounded. Sylvie couldn't stop the blush that was spreading all over her cheeks, looking at him shyly only to find him staring at her, eyes dark and intense.

Not able to think clearly, she dropped the medical supplies she was holding hand closed the distance between them.

The kiss was soft and sweet. Not at all how she had imagined it to be so many times before. Digging her fingernails into his skull, she pressed her body further into his.

"When does your shift end?" He asked, his voice hoarsly.

"In a few hours." She licked her lips at the thought of why he was asking her that. And as he just kept staring at her she added. "Want to pick me up and drive me home?"

"Don't you have your own car?"

"You can drop me off to shift in the morning. That is if you don't have any other plans?"

"I can totally do that." He said now smiling.

"Good."

He tilted his head, and looked at her questioningly.

She smiled brightly "Don't say you've already forgotten."

She lifted up her arms. "Magic hands..."


End file.
